The Queen and the Hero
by G7Z7Y7
Summary: I'm not good with summaries at all, but Marceline won't be a queen anymore if she doesn't find a king, so Finn will help her, but what was just a plan in the beginning will become a mix of emotions afterwards. M Rated to be sure, though the lemons will take a while
1. The False King

**Okay, this is my first story and I hope you like it. Since English isn't my "mother-language", there will probably be some grammar mistakes, so constructive criticism and suggestions will be welcome. Also, about corrections, show where I made the mistake before the suggestion, so I can correct it afterwards.**

**I had the idea for this story when I just read the next title of Adventure Time episode (The Red Throne), although I don't own Adventure Time, I imagined how it would be with more lemon and fiction, so M Rated for the lemons. Enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1: The False King**

It has been a long time since Marceline defeated the Vampire King. In truth, she had to kill him or she wouldn't be a Queen and she wouldn't be "alive". It was hard for her to bear the fact that she killed someone, but he managed to get over it when she met Bonnibel Bubblegum.

Although Marceline is a queen, she didn't remained on the kingdom because she didn't like ruling things and being stuck in royal duties, so she has been living in other places until she decided to stay at Ooo in her current home in the cave. Unfortunately, for her, she still has to accomplish some queen duties, which she couldn't avoid, like attending the Grand Meeting of Ooo Royalty and going to the Vampire Kingdom once a year, at least.

She was a good ruler despites not being there all the time. All in all she didn't really need to be there all the time since the kingdom works by itself. A king or queen is only for political and democratic reasons, almost a tradition. And as all kingdoms, there will always be a person or group that wants to take the place of the ruler.

"Okay, what do you need me for?" asked Marceline nonchalantly while sitting in her throne

In the Main Room (or Throne Room), where she was, there were the ten most important beings of the kingdom after the queen, the Counsel. They were responsible for notifying the ruler about the rules and things he, or she, has to do. Also, they have the power to take the ruler out off his charge if the one don't follow the rules properly, however, it's not a immediate condition, he, or she, has a dead line to correct his, or her, problem.

"I hope it's something really important." She said while leaning her cheek on her hand

"And it is, highness." Said one of the counselors. "We all agree that you are a great queen, but…"

"But…?" she still was leaning her cheek on her hand feeling bored and a few curious

"But according to our traditions and rules you need to have a king, well, in fact, it needs a king and a queen, however, if the queen dies, the king can rule it by himself or until someone wins him on a fight."

"Okay that I knew, I _won _I fight against your previous king."

"Yeah, but you are a queen, and need a king."

"I don't get it."

"Well, I know it's confusing since you're the only female to win a fight against a king and it messed up with some of our rules, so what I can say is: a king and queen are needed not only to rule the kingdom, but to generate a son which will take their place after they leave."

"Yeah, but I… We are immortal, so why a son."

"According to our rules and traditions, the king and queen cannot remain in their charges for too long because of a need to change the ruler for some changes in the kingdom… As I said, when a king, without son, whose queen died has to "generate" a son to take his place-"

"And why can't he only find another queen?"

"It was possible, but since some clans used this rule to take over the kingdom, so it was extinguished… so, where I was…" he sounded impatient. "The king needs a son, then a woman from a royal family, who he can choose, can be a… a woman to only generate his son."

"Okay, what about me?"

"That's where the problem begins."

"This rule is only about a king, but there's nothing about a queen, I mean, this is sexist, but rules are rules."

"If I'm an exception, why can I do the same?" she asked. Obviously she wouldn't do such thing was getting pregnant only for a rule thing

"Yeah, we thought about it, to make this exception, but we needed to know the opinion of the other vampires." By this moment Marceline rolled her eyes in boredom. "It took centuries to find and ask for all the vampires' clans around the world, but the conclusion was that you need a king for now or you'll not be a queen anymore, and you'll have to choose one of us to take your place."

That information hit her on the face making her stunned. Marceline tried to stand up and float, but she only stood up and focused on not fell down since her legs were trembling. She didn't care about losing her royalty, but she didn't trust on the vampires, especially on the Counsel, to rule the kingdom. She knew that they would try to take over all Ooo.

"What do I need to do?" she was asking the obvious, but it was like she couldn't believe in what she had heard

"Firstly, you need to find a king and introduce him to the vampires. After, well, it'll depend on the folks."

"How much time do I have?"

"Hmm… Until the end of this week."

Marceline flew away leaving the kingdom. For the first time she was with her back on the wall and feeling powerless. How would she find a king within a week? She had no clue about it. The vampire flew to her home wondering a way out of this sticky situation.

"_Maybe I can change this rule… Nah! I'll need the approbation from the Counsel and the folks. Or I can fake this. Yeah, they will never know because I only go there once in a year, so it's perfect! Hmm… but who would do this favor for me?"_

She was so deep in her thoughts that she already was in her home. There were evidence that the sun was about to rise, so it was her bed time. Usually, those meetings don't make her too much tired, but this one specifically made her exhausted. She needed to rest and after she would search for a fake king to help her.

"*sigh* Home sweet home…" she turned the handle and entered her dark house. "Weird, I didn't remember turning all the lights of-"

"SURPRISE!" the lights turned on revealing Finn, Jake, PB, Lady Raincorn and other people coming from their hiding-places

"Wow! What the nuts!" she shouted in surprise. "What's happening here?"

"It's your birthday, Marceline!" PB answered hugging the astonished vampire

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't believe you forgot it, Marcy!" said Jake while handing her a present

"I've been a bit distracted, but that's all right." She said with a smile. That made her happy and made her forgot about her problem with the Counsel

Marceline shrugged her problems off and the party started. It took place inside and outside of her house since it was going wild. Everyone were dancing, joking and eating a lot while the time was passing, but they didn't care, it didn't matter.

The whole party went wild and fun, but there was a moment of slow and sappy songs for the couples. Tree Trunks was the one who did it since she wanted some romantic moment for the couples and no one was able to argue with her, so it happened. The couples were the first to start dancing in an embrace followed by the others which found someone to dance.

Finn tried his chance to call PB for a dance, but she wasn't anywhere near that cave. He found it weird and decided to ask to Jake who was getting some punch for him and Lady, but in the middle way he bumped into Marceline. For a moment he thought about bypassing her, but he could see that she was sitting on the couch (in fact, hovering above it) while seeing the others dancing. Finn couldn't let his friend that way, so he sat next to her and broke the ice.

"Hey, Marcy. What a party, uh?"

She didn't say anything. She only looked at him with a smile. There was nothing to be said because she knew why he was by her and she liked the way Finn would always care about the others more than himself. Of course he was a bit childish even being a 17 year-old boy, but he was mostly mature. Within those years he grew up and discovered news things, but keeping his hero way.

"Why aren't you dancing?" she finally asked still looking at him

"Well, I thought about calling Peebles, but I can't find her."

Marceline giggled and replied:

"That's because she left a half hour ago."

"What? Why?" he seemed surprised

"Well, I think she told me something about solving some problems with the banana guards and that she was sorry for not being longer and stuff."

"Oh… Well, I-uh-I didn't know." He rubbed his eyes with his left hand showing his grass sword raveled on his arm

"What is that, Finn?" she pointed out to the sword

"That's my grass sword which I bought some time ago. Pretty cool… hehe" he stated while the sword raveled and unraveled around his arm

"Yeah, that's cool!" now she was looking at the dancing couples, but she was focused on other thing

"What's the matter?" he frowned and gently put his hand on hers

"Nothing that you need to worry." She joked and smiled at him

"If there's a problem," he said a bit loud, but not enough for be heard by the others, "I'll fix it."

"Don't worry, dummie," she smiled gladly for knowing there was someone who cares, "there's nothing to worry about. Enjoy the party."

"Okay then… let's dance." He stood up and get in front of her

"What?" she blushed nervously. "Why, Finn? You can call -"

"It's _your_ birthday party, so it's not fair if you don't dance."

By those words Marceline blushed more and couldn't refuse but nod. Finn smiled and had forgottern about PB.

"Soo…" he knelt like a royal knight and reached out his left arm towards her. "May I have you for a dance my queen?"

"Well, I-" for a moment she was wordless, but an idea popped in her mind, all due to those two words: _my queen_. "Yes, you may." She followed his lead

Obviously his gesture wasn't serious at all. It was his manner to lift the tension and make the situation less weird for both of them. After the formality was done, they went to the dance floor and began their dance.

For some weird reason, the music, the slow movements and the embrace were making the vampire girl feel strange. She was feeling butterflies in her guts and a little heat on her face. Although she could say it for sure, she knew that she was blushing. It was a sensation that she never had within her entire "life". Not even with Ash she had the same feeling, but now she could get distracted because she had a problem to solve and Finn would be the solution.

"Uh, Finn?"

"What?" he moved a bit away showing his face blushing just like her

"I-I-" she stuttered a little with the flustered moment. For a second she slightly moved her lips towards his, but she stopped and kept on her plan. "You know I'm a queen, right?"

"Yeah, I think everyone here knows it."

"Well, what has maintained me a queen is rules," she saw that he was paying attention and nodded to show that, "but those same rules that make me a queen, also will make me loose it if I don't follow them… That's why I have been a bit uneasy."

"Oh, I see… Well, if you want, me and Jake can help you."

"Uh, Finn, I think Jake won't be able to help this time…"

"Why?" Finn seemed surprised, but his flustering kept the thing different, less explosive

"Well, to 'keep my crown' I need a king… And that would be you."

Finn was stunned since he has never ever thought that Marceline, his best friend, would ask such a thing for him. For a second he stopped dancing to look at her, so he could be sure about what he had heard before keep on dancing.

They didn't say a word. Both the sexy vampire queen and the brave hero continued dancing looking into each other eyes like they were hypnotized, in a trance in which they were unable to help. They couldn't explain what they were feeling, but they blamed it on the music and the place though they knew there weren't something more than just music and a romantic slightly dim place.

It was the first time in centuries that Marceline felt different. The last time was with Simon, but it was different from the current moment. It was the same feeling in a different shape. And that feeling carried her away to a weird, but magical place, so she was in a gaze for the nothing.

"Uh, Marcy." By this moment Finn seemed to be uncomfortable and their dance sync disappeared, but she didn't noticed it

"Say it, my king…" her voice almost seemed almost passionate in a way she could notice and get out of the trance shaking her head softly. "I mean, uh, say it, Finn?"

"Well, uh… Can you look around?"

She stopped and moved away from him and did what he asked for only to realize they were the only "couple" dancing in the middle of her living room, which was turned into a dance floor, and it made them blush redder than anything. The "worst" thing was that everyone was looking at them like they were a couple in a romantic moment.

"I-I-I think we should stop for a sec and talk about that plan, hehehe…" he suggested and laughed nervously

"Yeah, I agree… Uh, let's go to my room. There will be more private for us."

She grabbed his hand and led him to the stair which goes to her bedroom. At the moment they get to the stair, every was looking at them and Tree Trunks said out loud:

"Everyone! Stop staring! It's not educated! Let them love birds have some fun alone!"

Marceline and Finn blushed and their bodies froze. Indeed everyone was staring at them, but Tree Trunks made it worse and more embarrassing.

"Finn! Don't go to Tier 15!" Jake screamed in a whisper manner, but it only made him more flustered while the vampire giggled a little before blushing

They went to her bedroom quickly to avoid any other embarrassing comments. He entered her room and sat on the edges of her bed while she closed the door and floated towards him.

"Well," she began, "that's hard to explain completely, but I think I'd told enough."

"What?"

"The thing about me losing my throne?" she made it sound obvious and kept on. "You know, the rules…"

"Ah, I get it now!" he said a bit happy for remembering it, but also sadly for her losing her royalty

"So, what can I do?"

"Whoa! I had told about it some minutes ago…" she raised an eyebrow as if she was impressed. "Don't you remember?"

"Uh, well…" he was a bit red for not remembering it completely, not because of a simple distraction, but due to his distraction to Marceline's beauty. This made him strange since he's never thought about her in this way. "I was distracted by… by the music." He lied horribly, but she ignored it

"Okay… (ahem)" she blushed a little too since she kind of knew why he was lying. "I explain everything later, now I need you to know that you for being my king."

"Okay, Marcy," he shook his hands as a polite refuse, "I don't think I should."

"That's the matter, you need, you must… Or I'll be doomed. I need you, Finn." She blushed at the last words, but regained her composure

"Bu-But why don't you call other person?" he asked curious why he was the chosen one

"Because I don't trust anyone else but Bonnie and you, buut you're the only between those options that can be a king. Please, Finn?" she was nearly begging

"Okay, but I'm not cool with being a king. I hate it… Well, the last time I was a king it sucked."

"Don't worry, dummie, it's not for real, it's just to pretend to be a 'king', so I can keep my crown…" she made the quotes symbol with the fingers to emphasize that it wasn't a real king

"Oh, that sounds math!" he was glad. "What I have to do then?"

"It will be easy since you know me pretty well, just like me, so you only need to act as if you were my-" she pause as if the next word was weird for her, but she managed to continue. "m-my boyfriend."


	2. Royal Couple

**Chapter 2: Royal Couple**

"What?!" Finn exclaimed confused as well surprised. "You said I'd behave like a king!"

"Duh… it was for you to be a king, my king, dummie." Although Finn was more mature, there were some times that he acts like a child, but this time Marceline knew that he was in utter shock. "Remember? I'm a queen."

"Whoa! Sorry, that-that was a shock for me."

"Why?" she put her hands on hips and raised an eyebrow

"Well, it's not for bad, but I never thought about us dating." He blushed, so did her

"Uh… You caught me off guard now. Hehehe…" she laughed nervously feeling embarrassed

There was an awkward silence that lasted a few seconds, but for them it was eternal. Indeed none of them thought about the possibility of dating. It sounded weird though incredibly normal.

"Well, (ahem) I suppose you're in?"

"Yep, my queen." He kidded what made her giggle

"C'mon, dummie, we have until the end of this week for you to know how to act… But don't worry it won't be difficult."

Throughout the week Marceline taught Finn how the vampire rules, manners and traditions. Of course he didn't get everything, in fact, he just learned a few things which he thought that it wasn't enough, but Marceline said it was enough.

They made several "simulations" of some possible situations, with which they had some help from Bubblegum. Surely she didn't know so much about vampires' traditions, but she was very experienced on royal stuff. The real problem for Finn was having two persons saying almost different things at the same time, that's why he didn't learn much. However, as Marceline said, it was enough, and they didn't have any time left.

"Are you ready, dummie?" said Marceline raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, yeah." He said nonchalantly, but showing some jitter

"Don't worry," she grabbed him by his shoulders and took off, "Everything will be fine. Besides, we just have to visit them once in a year…" she stated calmly and hopeful that her plan could work

"(sigh) Okay, let's do it."

They flew across the land towards the ocean. By this time Finn felt a bit scared of the water below with some big waves getting close to them. Marceline laughed at his girlish screams, but she managed to focus on their destiny.

"M-Marcy, are we far yet?" he looked down to the ocean and stuttered to talk

"Scared of the ocean?" she asked kidding

"What do you think?"

"Okay, okay, dummie. We're almost there, look." She pointed out to a giant island with a big castle on the middle. "Just some minutes and we'll be there… Uh, and Finn, try your best to not call me by my name or nickname."

"So what am I supposed to call you?"

"Er…" she took some seconds to answer since she was flustered. "Well, I know it's kinda weird, but you have to call me 'dear', 'my queen', 'sweet heart'… you know, couple stuff."

"W-What?" he blushed as much as her. "W-Well, if you don't mind…"

They stayed quiet for a silence until they got to the kingdom. Once they landed, Marceline looked at Finn and nodded to show that their plan was starting from that moment on. So the hero boy, not knowing what to do, held her hand on a rapid motion. The vampire girl stunned by what he did and couldn't help but blush.

"Finn, what are you doing?" she whispered to him while looking at her people was coming toward them to greet

"You said I-We had to act like a couple." He whispered back

"Yeah, but…" she stopped because indeed he was right. "Okay, but no surprise moves, okay?"

"Okay."

By the moment, the royal guards came and greeted them with respect. Somehow, all that under the moon light seemed beautiful and romantic; of course it was just valid for Marceline because Finn was scared of the vampires since he was the only non vampire being there. Also, he didn't know if they could resist the urge to suck his blood.

"Uh, Marcy?" he began. By that time they were inside the royal coach and could speak without problems

"Say it."

"They can feed like you, right?" he asked feeling uneasy

"Yeah, don't worry… Besides, they wouldn't kill their own king."

"I hope so…" he laughed flatly

The coach stopped and after a minute it started riding. It was a sign that there were already inside the castle. For a moment their hearts raced by the thought of the plan failing, what would result in their death. Marceline rubbed their hand around her neck imagining her death while Finn swallowed hard by death thought.

After their agonizing moment, they looked at each other and chuckled because they were thinking the same thing. Despites it was a serious moment, they managed to get over the stress due to their confidence into each other. They knew that they would fight side by side even when their death was a fate. That's a characteristic they shared; being fearless.

"Ready?" she asked by the moment the coach stopped for the last time

"Always."

As he had learned, he was the first to get out, so he could help Marceline stepping out, it all happening while the folks were greeting them with glee. Everyone seemed happy, but they didn't try to get close to their "king" and "queen", even because there were guards keeping the folks away from the both, so they could walk to the castle without problems.

Finn's ever thought that the Vampire Kingdom was scary and full of creep creature beyond the vampires of course. However, the reign wasn't like that, in fact, it was just any other kingdom, but with a nocturnal and ghoulish touch.

Once inside the castle, they were leaded to the Throne Room, where there was the Counsel and the big throne waiting for a ruler, in fact, two. The small one for the queen and the big one for the king, in which Marceline was used to sit, but now couldn't allow her to it now.

She sat down on the queen's throne and Finn sat down on the king's. It was weird for both of them, for Marceline because she was used to the other one while Finn didn't like the fact of being ruler of people. For him, it was something he wouldn't bare for too long.

"Uh…" mumbled one of the counselors began. They all were mesmerized by that vision. Marceline got a king for her. "Well, my queen, we see that you managed to find a king and, uh, how can we be sure that you're not trying to deceive us?"

Marceline and Finn's heart raced for moment, but she managed to answer calmly:

"Touch him to see he's real."

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed a counselor. His name was Baltazar, known by Marceline as a big selfish and dangerous vampire who was willing to do anything to be the ruler. "If he _is_ the king, why isn't he talking instead of you?"

"Because, uh-" she was caught off guard, so she was wordless. For a moment she could imagine her death

"Because I respect her and since she's been here longer than me, I had thought that she's had your _respect_ and _trust_." Finn answered standing up and confident. The way he spoke and emphasized the two words made the counselors tremble and feel ashamed, even Baltazar

Marceline was stunned by his way. She knew he was a tough person, but has never thought of him acting like that; confident and sturdy. She couldn't help but turn her head and look at him with admiration. What she didn't know was that she was being obvious; enough for Finn to notice and look at her confused.

"Marceline?" he sat down

"Yes, honey?" she suddenly regained herself to notice what she just said, but luckily she said it low enough for Finn mishear it

"What?

"I said: yes, dummie?"

"Wow, well, how I was?"

"You did well."

"Okay, okay!" a random counselor said standing up. "I agree with you, but we need to follow the rules."

"Right! What we have to do?"

"To seal this coupling, there need to be a wedding to officialize it."

"Wha-Sorry?" if Finn were standing, he would fall down by those words. For a second he almost said something wrong

"A wedding is required, so all the vampires can know their king… Also, it won't be a problem since you two are boyfriend and girlfriend, right?"

"Well, yeah…" Marceline blushed and looked at Finn quickly expecting an answer, but nothing. He was in shock as well

"That's right, but I don't think he's a prince of a kingdom, otherwise we would know him." Baltazar stated smugly and maliciously. "That means he _cannot_ be our king."

"Yeah, but we've been dating for some time, so we can be considered king and queen." She replied

"But he's not a royal individual."

"I totally agree with you Baltazar," the same counselor that talked about the wedding, "but since let a exception, like her case, happens, so we can let this one two. Also, we can make some questions and tests to be sure that they're really a couple." His words were so natural and innocently that everyone agreed (but Baltazar) about his idea

Usually, it would have been something that would help her, but in this case it would be really a problem for them. Marceline sensed this oncoming trouble, so she quickly stood up and decided to leave; Finn got her hint and followed her lead.

"So, Counselors, I appreciate it all, but I and my future husband need to go."

"Don't sweat it." Baltazar walked towards them sounding friendly. "Since you have to accomplish some tests to prove you're a couple, I think you'll be more comfortable sleeping in the royal bedroom"

They didn't even have the chance to reply because he grabbed and lead them to the king and queen room (the Royal Bedroom). He shut the doors with a malicious look on his face; however, once there was only Finn and Marceline in that room, they felt more comfortable and relaxed.

The hero boy just let his body fall on the bed like he was just a rag. The smooth sheets and pillow made him tired, but not enough to sleepy. He still was afraid of what was coming.

"Well, I think we did good." He said trying to break the ice

"Yeah… I just didn't expect that to happen."

"What?"

"You know, our wedding and this (sigh) this test we're gonna do!" she seemed a bit steamed and nervous. She quickly flew and grabbed an apple, which was in a bow next to the bed, and such the red out of it

"Oh, that…" he became flustered by the thought of the wedding and the test. "I think there's no reason to worry. It's just a stupid test and wedding."

"Yeah, I know the wedding won't be a problem since only vampires will see it, but about the test…"

"What is about?"

"Well, that's the matter, I don't know. It could be anything. _Anything_." She cried out sitting on the edge of the bed with her hands covering her face from the embarrassment

"W-What do you mean?" he crawled and sat by her

"I mean that they could tell us to do _any_-thing." She said giving a hint

Finn got flustered by the thought of going to Tier 15. He was an expert, but he knew some of the tiers since Jake explained some to him. Of course, as a overprotective brother, Jake didn't explain too much to Finn because he was afraid his little brother would lost his innocence. In this field, the hero was just a kid.

"Whoa! That's… I don't know… Well, I'll do anything to help you, don't matter what." He stated confident. "But if you don't want to."

Marceline uncovered her face and looked at him with glare. A smile appeared on her face, then she hugged him gladly to know she could count on him.

"Thanks, Finn." She pulled away and punched him softly on his shoulder

"No, probs." He punched her back on the shoulder with the same strength

The vampire looked at him mischievously and punched him a bit harder. He got the hint and punched her back, then she jumped onto him and they started wrestling. It was a way to relax and have fun at the same time.

Both of them got so into it that they didn't realize they were getting a bit tangled on the sheets which, in another point of view, would seem they were naked. The more they wrestle, the more the things would be interpreted in another way. All in all, their fun last some minutes until Marceline managed to get on top by sitting on his hips and holding his wrist above his head, so he was stunned and could react; he was tired to do it as well.

"Give up, dummie?"

"No!" he was struggling to get free, but she was in an advantage position, so he just give in. "Okay, you win."

He waited her to set him free, but she didn't. Marceline looked at him and started to approach her face to his instead. As expected, Finn was surprised by her attitude and couldn't help but blush.

"M-Marcy, what are you doing?"

"Well," her voice was smooth and softly she continued, "you said you would do _everything_ for me, so why don't we have some 'fun' now, eh?"

"I-I-I, uh…" he stuttered being unable to think of something

"Hahaha! Don't worry dummie!" her sexy way suddenly turned into a laugh then relaxed way. "You should have seen your face. Hahaha!"

She sat up, but still on his hips while laughing. By the moment Finn dragged himself a bit away from her, so he could sit up. However, when he sat up, she was still on top of him, so bumped onto her. In a quick motion she grabbed him and pulled him close to her, and he did the same, so awkwardly they seemed to be embracing while facing each other. The situation got more embarrassing when the butler got in and caught them

"Uh, I think I should come back another time." He turned around and shut the door

"It's not what you're thinking!" Marceline and Finn shouted at the same time blushing and jumping out of the bed, but it was too late

"Hehe, Marcy, at least they will think we're a couple."

She laughed by the thought of the situation they've just been through. They both laugh for a while when she suddenly stopped and a sly smile was on her face.

"What are you thinking?" he asked curious

"Well, I have a good idea."

"Aaand it would be…?"

She chuckled and told him:

"Just take off you're clothes."


	3. Unexpected Task

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Task**

The morning showed up and it was time to test the king and the queen. The counselors were making their way to the royal bedroom to wake up the couple.

"… and I think it's all a lie." Said Baltazar stopping by the bedroom door

"Don't say that." Said the oldest counselor. "I heard from the butler that they shared an intimate moment last night…"

"Okay, okay…" Baltazar said sarcastically while getting close to the ancient man to whisper. "I think your old ears misheard it…"

"We'll see." He whispered back

While they were having a moment of harm feelings, one of the counselors opened the door revealing Finn and Marceline asleep on the big bed.

"So, how's our couple today?"

Marceline was the first to wake up. She stretched, yawned and breathed in the morning fresh air. She sat up rubbing her eyes to complete her morning ritual. Surely it wasn't the same since there people looking at her, but she didn't really notice it until she turned her head and saw them standing by the bed.

Their eyes were wide opened and if they were like Jake, their jaws would hit the floor. She didn't understand it at first, but she only needed to look down to see her nude body exposed to them. Marceline blushed and pulled the sheets up to cover herself, then she gently shook Finn to wake him up, but he seemed deeply asleep.

"Uh, well…" the oldest counselor said putting his hand in front of his eyes. "We'll give you some time, so you can put on some clothes… Right, Baltazar?" he mocked

"Of course." He said clenching his fists, but maintaining them down and behind his back

The counselors left and shut the door leaving the royal couple alone once again. Marceline got up, grabbed her clothes and put them on before trying to wake Finn up, however, it was more difficult than she thought it could be.

"C'mon, dummie! Wake up!" she was shaking him faster than before. All her actions had no avail. "Hmm…" she thought for a moment while tapping her chin. Suddenly an idea popped into her mind. "Finn… Meatloaf!"

In a quick jump he got up and ready for breakfast without even realizing that he was completely naked. He looked at her waiting for his favorite food, but there was nothing but Marceline giggling.

"What's the prob?" he asked confused

"Uh, Finn." She began still trying not to laugh like crazy. "You realize you're naked, right?"

He froze for a second. A cold breeze hit his exposed body making him blush redder than ever. There was an awkward moment before he looked down to confirm the obvious. Despites feeling his entire body stunned by embarrassment, he manage to cover his lower parts.

"Where's my clothes?" he was going from a side to the other of the room looking for at least a garment, but in vain

"You'll have to look better for them…" she suggested in a playful tone before keep on her laugh

"C'mon, Marcy! I need them!" he was flustered and looking as fast as he could to find something to cover his body

"I know, I know… That's why I hid them."

"Please, they'll see me!"

"They've already did."

"What?!"

"That was our plan the whole time, remember?" she still was playful and laughing

"Yeah, but they don't need to see my whole body naked."

"You're right 'bout it, but it worked anyway… Get your clothes and let's get out of this room." She mocked

"You hid them!" he was almost hysterical remembering what she stated some seconds before. Marceline was almost passing out from laughing

"I give you them and what you give me back?" she asked smugly

"No deal." He tried to calm down. "You take them away from me, so it's only fair getting them back."

"Wrong words, dweeb." She cupped her left ear and turned it to the door. "Hmm… I think someone is coming." She said in a semi-singing manner

"Okay, okay…" he agreed with the deal. "I do anything."

"Right, you own me a _favor_." She said revealing his clothes which she took from behind her. They were there the entire time since Marceline planned it when Finn wasn't waking up

He quickly put on his clothes, but when he was about to put his hat, Marceline stopped him and said it wasn't a good idea since it wasn't educated for anyone inside the castle to wear any kind of hat. He hesitated since he liked his hat, so he asked still with it on his hands:

"Well, why? Yesterday I came with it in my head and there was no prob."

"Of course…" she shrugged and kept on. "I was introducing you to them… Besides, it won't kill anyone if you just don't wear that hat for some time."

Finn felt apprehensive, but agreed with her and tossed his hat on the bed. The reason why he liked his hat even more than his grass sword is because he was found by Joshua and Margaret wearing it, so it was the only clue about his past, where did he come from, who he really was.

"Any more questions?" she asked waiting for him to talk, but he remained quiet. "Okay then."

She floated to the door, reached out for the doorknob and held it. Something made her freeze for a moment, so she turned around, still holding the handle, and realized that Finn didn't follow her. In fact, he still was on the same place gazing at the hat like he was remembering something related to that, anyway, Marceline didn't have time to ask because he just grabbed the hat, gently put it on the pillow and walked to where she was.

They got out of the room leaving the subject there. Through the corridors the topic was another and totally different, though associated to some things which happened there. They talked about what would happen in the tests and some things Finn should avoid doing. She was about to talk about the Counsel, but they were already in the Dining Room.

It was a large table with the most wonderful feast some could wish, obviously everything was red. Finn's head almost ached by seeing so much red in one place, but it was incredible anyway.

The couple headed to the king and queen chairs. They were bigger and more elaborated than the other ones surrounding the table. As they have trained, Finn pulled back the queen's chair and waited until she was well comfortable, then he pushed it forth before sitting on the king's chair. There was a glance between them before the counselors walked in and sat on the chairs made for hosts.

"Did you have a good sleep night?" asked the oldest counselor intending to mock Baltazar

"Sure I did, Adam." She answered with a smile while grabbing an apple to suck the red out. "Don't you agree, my _king_?" she changed her tone to make a reference to the supposed intimate moment they had

"Y-Yeah, my queen." he blushed by those words, but managed not to mess the plan up

"I suppose you two feel ready for the tests, correct?" Baltazar clenched the apple he was holding making it blow in pieces. Everyone looked at him frowning. "Sorry, these days have been stressful for me…" he stood up. "If you excuse me, I will clean up myself." He tossed the napkin on his chair and left the room

Marceline and Finn giggled, such as Adam. Although Finn didn't know Baltazar very well, he could notice he wasn't someone to be with. All in all, after the incident, the breakfast was like any other, quiet and formal. For most of them, it was something that they were used to, however, For Finn and Marceline, it wasn't normal. Most for him who liked happy breakfasts with someone to talk and laugh.

"Mar-My queen," he was having some difficulties to call her different, but since he kept whispering to her, he would allow himself to commit some mistakes, "is this people really quiet, or are they testing us?"

"Both." She whispered back and remained quiet

After the feast, they all headed to the Throne Room. At that moment, Finn and Marceline's hearts raced for what was coming. If they managed to prove they were a couple, everything would be okay, at least for a while, but if they didn't, then both would consider themselves dead.

"Please, sit down on your thrones." Adam asked with a smile

They sat down and waited uneasily.

"Well, we all discussed what we would do to test you two…"

"And?" Marceline asked curiously leaned forward

"And we agreed to do some questions to each one of you about the other."

They gulped and griped the chair's arms feeling scared all up inside. Sweat was dropping from their faces while waiting for something that would save them, but nothing happened.

"So when will we begin?" Finn asked to break the torturing moment

"Now." Baltazar answered rudely though in a way that disguised it a little

"O-Okay…" Finn stuttered

"Well, my queen. Do you mind leaving this room until the end of this test?"

"No problems with that." She answered while floating towards Finn. "Good luck, and remember: be calm, you know me very well, I believe you." She whispered in his ear

Finn just exhaled and inhaled trying to calm down. He looked at her and waited until she left, then he stared at the Counsel with confidence.

"Are you ready for this test?" Baltazar asked with an evil grin on his face

"Sure." He answered confident

"For your information, I, Baltazar, and James will ask you some things about her and you will answer them… All the questions and answers will be written down, then we'll do the same with her, and verify if the answers match."

Among the ten counselors, there were two who Marceline knew she could rely on. They were Adam, the oldest in the counsel who was loyal to the queen, and James, a man who likes the things right and despites he doesn't have any kind of relationship with her, he'd rather like her as queen than Baltazar, because he knew some evil plans of Baltazar, however, he didn't have any solid evidences to blame him, so the better option was to keep Marceline as a queen.

"Alright… The first question: when did you and our queen met the first time?" Baltazar asked with a grin smile on his face. Difficultly James would make specifics questions, but he, otherwise, would do anything to make Marceline lose her crown

"Whoa! That's pretty specific, but I think it was about five years ago, when I was twelve." He chuckled by the thought of those years

"Hmph! Good."

The other eight counselors wrote down the question and the answer then they made a gesture meaning that the questions would proceed.

"How long have you two been dating?"

Finn blushed slightly, but managed to keep calm.

"About four years."

James smile for no reason, but somehow Finn knew that wanted him and Marceline to succeed on the test.

"What's her father's name?" Baltazar asked staring straight at Finn's face

"Hunson."

"And what's his surname?" Baltazar asked again cutting off James' turn

"Baltazar, my fellow _friend_," James didn't found any other word to describe him, so he used one that made him feel disgust, "I know you are excited to ask, but it's my turn to ask now."

"No problems, uh…" Finn stated

"James."

"James… I will answer him and then you can make two questions to be fair… So his surname is Abadeer."

The counsel smiled by an upright attitude, though it was simple.

"Is it good for you, _Baltazar_?" James mocked indirectly by what he only nodded

"Okay." James waited for the gesture to keep on. "My king, how do you usually call her?"

"I, uh," he thought for a brief moment before answering, "I call her Marcy."

"And what does she call you?"

"She calls me dum-" he stopped. Indeed he would say that she calls him 'dummie', but it would sound weird, so he needed another word, however, it was the only thing that they didn't have agreed at all. Of course they would call each other 'honey', 'dear', 'baby', etc… but they didn't agreed about a specific word, so he came up with a plan. "Marcy calls me hero."

"Wait a minute!" Baltazar exclaimed knowing that it was his turn. "You call each other 'Marcy' and 'hero'? That sounds more like good friends' nick names." There was an smugly smile on his face, but Finn didn't panicked, he had a plan

"That's because we were good friends before dating, but that doesn't mean we don't call each other pretty names."

Baltazar's smile vanished from his face, and a suppressed anger disguised as poker face. James winked at Finn for his smart answer.

"Okay then." Baltazar begun, but was cut off by Finn

"You've already asked."

"Sure." He clenched his fist trying not to kill him

"So, my king, what's her favorite food?"

"Strawberries." He jumped a little by his own answer since he answered it without even thinking, like it was automatic

"Right…" Baltazar's blood was boiling, but there was a malicious smile that scared Finn more than the other ones'. "Have you already had a sexual intercourse with her?"

Finn mumbled trying to say something, but to no avail. His cheeks were red and his entire body was hot while butterflies were flying in his stomach. Although it was an embarrassing question, the other counselors couldn't do anything about it since it was a valid topic.

"So… what do you say, my _king_?"

**7 minutes later…**

"Please, could you call the queen?" asked James for one of the butlers. There was a smile on his face while clenching teeth and fists on Baltazar's

The butler did what he was asked for and called her. It didn't take her too much to arrive. By the time she floated in, she could realize Finn succeeded on the test, so she hugged him and whispered on his ear to confirm it.

"I did it…" he answered whispering. "and remember, I'm your _hero_, and you are my _Marcy_."

She didn't get it in the beginning, but in the middle of the test she got what was his plan when they asked what she was used to call him, and vice versa. As she understood, Marceline answered what Finn said to her. Despites these questions and a few ones, the other questions were different and as hard as it was with Finn.

After the questions were over, the counsel called both to the room to confirm the answers. In other words, Finn and Marceline would answer the questions about themselves; if their answer didn't match the partner's, so they could consider themselves dead.

Fortunately, they did well in training the whole week, though it wasn't as good as they wanted, it was enough for them to answer all similar which was good news for the couple and reason for a mad angry Baltazar, who wasn't convinced that about the entire story of that "couple".

"Well, after all," began James, "we could see that you are a legitimate couple…"

They smiled confident of their victory, but Baltazar stood up and stated smugly:

"That's right. I _agree_ with him, _but_ there's a need of a wedding to officialize it."

There was silence while Marceline and Finn's smile turned into a frightened face. At that moment, Baltazar smile satisfied of his statement. He knew that if they were lying, certainly they would refuse it or try to avoid it at their best, so all in all, they had their backs on the wall. Neither the brave hero nor the vampire queen had a reply for it; she tried to say something, but her mouth slightly moved without any sound coming from it.

"Okay, but that's a subject that can be left aside for a while." Said Adam breaking the silence. "Now they can leave until we call them to talk about the wedding."

"Right… Let's give the love birds some time alone…" Baltazar agreed with a grin smile. Marceline, Finn, Adam and James knew that it wasn't good. It was a sign that he had a plan on mind

"If there are no more things to add…" she said floating towards Finn

"In fact, there are…" Baltazar stated. "Why don't you can kiss to celebrate your success on the test… Take this as a surprise task… _Or_ if you want, you can do the other dangerous tasks… ?" he said this last sentence in a joking tone, tough daring as well

She laughed as it was a joke and poked him with her elbow, so he got the hint and laughed like her. It was short and obviously fake, but they acted as it was on purpose, just like friends do when mocked.

"No problems with that." She kidded with a smile

"Yeah…" he, however, wasn't convincing as her

Marceline took the first step and pulled him for a kiss. Stunned by her attitude, Finn just let her lips touch softly his. For some reason, it didn't seem weird or indeed surprising like it was with Bubblegum and FP; the kiss was normal, good and made him feel like himself. The other two's kiss always made him feel butterflies in his guts, but Marceline's didn't. Somehow, it felt like it was a fate to happen, only waiting for the right moment.

"Whoa…" he spoke when they pulled away. Finn was flustered, and by her face he could tell that she was feeling the same

The whole room was in awe by that romantic act. Baltazar, otherwise, wasn't happy, but he had an ace in the hole. If it wasn't with rules, it would be with outlaw methods…

After the flustering moment, Marceline took Finn to the Royal Bedroom for him to get his hat, so they could fly away from there. It took only some minutes of awkward silence, however, it wasn't more awkward than the flight back to Ooo.

For sure they tried to break the ice, but weirdly they couldn't succeed on keep the matter sake; the longest topic was how the Vampire Kingdom was still night after just some hours, so she explained that there was a dark cloud which would cover the sun over the kingdom, so they could a regular sleep schedule. After that, they would look at the other's face and see the red on the cheeks once in a while. Probably that kiss would remain in their minds forever. It didn't matter whether they tried to forget it or not, the sensation it caused on their bodies and hearts was unforgettable.

Marceline took him to the Tree Fort and they barely said bye. There was only a weird moment of sharing random looks then she flew to her home. Finn didn't go into the Tree Fort until the sexy vampire queen was off in the distance.

He entered and his stomach growled by the delicious food smell invading his nostrils. It was an indication that lunch time was near. The sun has passed his high spot a little; the test took longer than he expected, now he was hungry and wanted to eat, a lot.

"Hey, bro!" Jake greeted from the kitchen. Finn wasn't there yet, but the dog heard the door opening and shutting. "I didn't know what time you would come, so I just made some pancakes!"

"That's fine." Finn said. By the time was already on the kitchen. "But it'll be better if you make some more, cause I'm starving."

"Whoa! Seems like someone had a good time, uh?" Jake said with a grin

"Wha?! No!" he blushed

"Ah… I get it. You really had a _good_ time."

"Shut up, bro." Finn sat to dig in the breakfast

**Meanwhile at Marceline's…**

"(sigh) That was pretty intense!" she exclaimed hovering above the couch. "At least I (yawn) can be relaxed for (yawn) now…" she rubbed her head and went to the kitchen where she took an apple and sucked the red out of it. She yawned one more time. "I think I should go sleep."

Marceline hated to go to the Vampire Kingdom, not only due to the boring royal duties, but because it always mess with her sleep schedule. That's why she always has her hat when she goes to the kingdom. Now Marceline needed to wait some hours and sleep on the afternoon to be up at night.

The day was boring, but she didn't want to go out. She still was feeling weird for that kiss. Although it was her who kissed him, she couldn't understand why she did that. In fact, it was an automatic and something that not even herself was expecting. Only after their lips were feeling each other heat, she realized that what she did.

She spent the day playing her bass, or trying to play it because there was lack of inspiration, so no music came from that instrument at all. It annoyed her leaving no option unless going to bed.

"Oh boy… What have I just done?" she collapsed on her bed and fell asleep

**I know that I took a while to write this chapter, but my first semester on college (or university?) so I'm solving some problems, however, it doesn't mean I'll stop writing. I'll just take more time to write… So, what about this chapter?**

**PS.: Thanks a lot for the reviews. It really encourages me! I want to thank Anon for the advice. I'll buy some books in English, so I can improve my English.**

**All in all, thank you again! **


	4. Strange Feeling

**Chapter 4: Strange Feeling**

The whole week passed like any other, at least for most of the inhabitants of Ooo, because Finn and Marceline were having a hard time on forgetting that kiss. They were more successful on forgetting it when they were far away from each other, but oddly they couldn't stop being together. They liked remembering that kiss after all.

They spent most of the day on jam sessions or just hanging out. None of them would talk about that kiss, but neither they would stop being together to remember that. Composing musics and going into adventures weren't the same when they weren't near each other.

It was weekend and Finn was going to Marceline's home, like he did the whole week. Jake wasn't worried about him, he liked the fact that his little brother was having more intimacy with someone after Flame Princess, but he didn't want him to suffer and remain on the "friendzone" like he did with PB, so he decided to warn Finn about it, even not having any clue about what happened between them.

"Hey, Finn…" the dog said when his brother was on the doorway

"What, Jake?" Finn turned around to look at him

"I wanna talk about something really important."

"What is it?"

"You and Marcy have been spending plenty of time together, so I just can say there's something happening between you."

"Wha?! No, Jake, we're just friends!" he stated flustered

"Hehe… Right… Dude, everyone noticed it, you two can't hide it anymore…"

"That's just stuff from your head."

"Denying is a sign of it." Jake chuckled and kept on his talk. "Listen, just listen. If you have some feelings about her, just tell'er or it'll be like you and PB. Just friends…"

"I… I just don't know, Jake."

"That's alright… Just think about it."

Finn walked away thoughtful in gaze at the far distance. That short discussion made him wonder if that was actually true, after all, they knew each other really well and liked practically the same things like danger and wrestling.

"Hmph!" Jake puffed and thought out loud. "I think they need some time way from each other, so the things can be clear… Hmm…" he tapped his chin while walking around the treasure run. "What could I do?" after some seconds he snapped his fingers by the sudden idea in his mind. "Princess Bubblegum can help with that." He phoned her. 1 ring… 2… 3… "Oh, hey PB. It's Jake."

"Hey Jake… How have you been?"

"Great, but I wanna talk about Finn and-"

"Marceline…" She cut him off

"Yeah, that's right. Either they date or do something… Honestly, I think if they didn't say what they feel for each other, their relationship will be really messed up."

"I got it… What do you have on mind?"

"Well, I thought about me and Finn going into some adventure… But about Marcy was up to you."

"Okay, I can handle it." There was a short silence meaning that she was thinking. "I'll throw a slumber party with the princesses, so I can call her and see if there's something hidden."

"Whohoho!" he was amazed by her plan

"Just me… Okay, but how will you make Finn talk?"

"I can handle it. Don't worry."

Finn was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't realize that he was already at Marceline's cave. Due to Jake's talk, he could not see that place the same way. Surely it was the same it always has been, however, Finn imagined for a moment how would it be if it was _their_ cave and house instead of _her_ cave and house.

Once again, without realizing, he was at her door. He knocked while shaking his head to get the thoughts out of his mind.

"Marcy, are you there?" he knocked again

"Hold on a sec." She shouted

The hero waited for about some seconds before his friend opened the door making his jaws hit the ground. She was wearing a white tank top and a black skirt, not like she usually wears, but something newer and for special occasions.

"Whoa snap! Why are you all dressed up?"

"I'm not dressed up. That's my normal wearing." She said blushing since she, such as him, didn't realize the things she did until they were all done. "Come in." she stepped aside, so he could go in

"Ready for the guitar classes?" he asked enthusiastic

"It's you who should answer." She said with a grin

"Well, you can bet I am!" He jumped on the couch without caring about how hard it was. The guitar he was used to play wasn't his at all, but Marceline would lend it to him as much as he wanted

Finn reached out for the guitar and put it on his lap. That guitar made him remember when he started learning how to play it about a year ago and now he knew how to play it quite well the chords; however, there were a lot of things he needed to learn about solos.

"What will I learn today?" he asked positioning the guitar to play

"It's not a hard thing, but you'll need to train." She floated and sat by his left, almost behind him. "It's called bending, as the name says, you fret a note and bend it by pushing the string towards the first one, or pulling it towards the last one."

"Okay." He tried to do as she said. Finn tried to bend by pushing it, but he didn't succeed. "Dang it!"

Marceline giggled by his frustration, though he sounded a bit angry, he seemed cute to her, but as a music teacher, she helped him.

"Look," she put her finger on his to show him, "uh, well, you just need to make this." She was a bit flustered, so was him

"I got it now." He repeated the gesture and almost succeeded

The hero smiled for that performance of his and looked at her who was smiling as well. Their cheeks were red, but they couldn't realize it clearly since they were into a gaze. For a second they started getting closer slowly, not realizing it until they were an inch away.

Both with eyes wide opened could feel each other heat and respiration. Their nostrils could smell the unique scent. They were frozen. Neither they could go on and kiss nor move away and forget it. Awkwardly Finn and Marceline were begging for a kiss, but there was something missing that was stopping them.

"I-I…" Marceline tried to say, but just stuttered. "I think we should…"

"Have some break…" he completed

"Yeah…"

She quickly floated away towards the kitchen to grab something to eat, but the tough vampire wasn't hungry at all, she just needed to go away from him a little to cool down.

"Do you want something?" she shouted from the kitchen

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Yeah, me neither." She opened the door and looked at water bottle. "Some water?"

"Yeah, that would be good."

She grabbed the bottle and saw the label. There was a figure of what seemed to be a man, but for a glance, the figure turned into Finn, she let it fall. When the bottle hit the floor, the figure was back to normal.

"Marcy, is everything okay?" he seemed concerned

"No, I just dropped the bottle, but don't worry, it was closed."

Floating to the living room she handed it to Finn who drank it only in a few gulps and leaned back to rest a little. He put the guitar aside and stared at the ceiling for a moment while Marceline hovered around the room.

Suddenly she stopped and sat by Finn again. She looked into his eyes, so did him. Once again they started approaching their faces to a kiss. Inch by inch they got close until their lips touched and a passionate kiss begun. Their hands caressing each other hairs and bodies with kindness and love; both were enjoying the moment.

"Marcy…" a voice echoed through the entire room. "Marcy… Marcy… Marceline."

She shook her head and was back to reality. None of that really happened. In fact, she was just sitting by him in an empty gaze while facing Finn.

"What happened?" he asked raising an eyebrow in concern

"I think I was out for a sec." She blushed by the thought of what happened

"Yeah… What were you daydreaming about?"

She became flustered and stunned by his question.

"I don't…" she rubbed her hand on her face. "I'm not feeling well. Can we just keep this on another day?"

"Right, but are you really okay?" he stood up

"Yeah, I'm okay, just… strange." She floated to the door and opened it

Finn walked and stood by the doorway. They looked at each other's eyes for a while then Marceline broke the ice by saying goodbye.

"So, Finny, see you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

He was about to walk away when she grabbed him and pulled for a kiss on his cheek, then she let him go and observed him walk clumsy to his home. She sighed and lean her body on the jamb like her legs were weak and need something to get the balance back.

When he was gone, she realized what she just did, so the daredevil vampire shrugged it off and got inside her home.

"What's happening to you, girl?" She put her hand on her head

"Since that kiss, you've just been getting worse…" she floated to her room and collapsed on her bed. "You hafta keep yourself together…" she slapped her face in an act of feeling stupid. "Stop talking to yourself…" her palms maintained hitting the sides of her head. "Stop thinking about, _Finn_…" her tone changed as she was melting, but she rolled and got back to normal

She kept on her fight with herself for a while until she stood up decided that she wasn't going to give in for her feelings so easily, so the tough girl put on some clothes to go out to play her bass under the shadow of some tree.

Unfortunately, her plan didn't happen the way which she expected. Wherever she went, there was something which would remind her about Finn. Despites trying to avoid it, she could get him out of her head… That strange feeling was getting bigger and bigger and she was giving in more and more, and she could not stop it.

Marceline went back to her home to sleep. It was almost end of the afternoon and she wasn't tired after all. Barely she was hungry or into doing something. The best she could do was to go to the bedroom and collapses on the bed, then she just kept on staring at the ceiling with Finn's image on it.

"Oh, boy…" she closed her eyes and smiled. "I think I am in-"

Her phone rang and she answered it.

"Finny?"

"Since when you call him that?" a female voice asked curious. "By the way, it's not you 'Finny', it's Bubblegum."

"Oh, right." She blushed and cleared her throat to regain her composure. "What's the deal?"

"Well, I was thinking about a slumber party here in the castle with you and the princesses, you know, girls night."

"Okay. When?"

"Tomorrow night, but also I was thinking about us to go for a walk during the day."

She hesitated in answer and it was clear.

"So Marceline, how will it be?"

"Well, I guess I'll be busy daytime. Finny-Finn can drop by here."

"C'mon, girl, you two have alreadt spent plenty of time together."

"I dunno…"

"It'll be fun." She insisted

"Okay then. I'll warn him."

"Don't worry… I talked with Jake and he said he wanted to pass something with him."

"Hmm…" Marceline seemed to suspect, but PB had a quick reply

"I called Lady and it was him who answered, I talked about the slumber party and he got this idea."

"Right…" she still seemed to doubt, but accepted the excuse and hung up

Marceline finally closed her eyes and slowly exhale pronouncing one word. A word which changed her "life" since the day she heard it.

"_Finn…_"

**So what did you think about this chapter? It was supposed to be a (short) transition to the next chapter, but it became bigger than I thought (I got a bit more enthusiastic than the normal hehe…). Anyway, the next chapter will take longer due to, as I had mentioned, my studies which will begin Thursday, so until this day I'll be able to write for more time than when studing.**


	5. Slumber Confession

**Chapter 5: Slumber Confession**

Marceline fell asleep with a smile on her face and with that strange feeling inside her, but different from what she has done the whole day; she just accepted it and allowed the feeling to take over her. Her feelings made her have the best dreams of her immortal life and for the first time she felt comfortable in having feelings for someone. However, there still was a fight between two parts of her. One wouldn't admit or show her emotions, and the other which was totally confused and numb by the new sensation.

For no logical reason the day was beautiful. She felt thoroughly rested and ready for the day. She found it weird that she couldn't correct her sleep schedule back to normal; it was like something was making her schedule match to another one. After all she didn't care.

She got up and floated to the bathroom. With a glad smile she washed and dried her face. Then she brushed her teeth humming some song and almost dancing. Marceline wasn't able to see her image on the mirror, so she took the chance to imagine a figure to be there, someone she'd liked to be there.

With that beloved image on the mirror, she started combing her hair slowly and gently. There was enough time for her to get ready and she wouldn't speed up her pace for nothing. The queen wanted to see the figure of her king as long as she could on that mirror, but after some time her hair became soft and smooth due to the combing, so she had to stop and go out for her meeting with PB.

Obviously Marceline would not go out in her pajamas, so she went to her closet to get some clothes. Her big hat was the first option, but she decided to take an umbrella and put on a casual light blue short dress. She got her white umbrella which she didn't use it often, but that day she wanted to make the things different.

Happily, almost singing, she flew away to the Candy Kingdom. Marceline flew sometimes fast, sometimes slow to enjoy the wonder of the world. Each living, and non living, creature had a shine, not a common one, but an inner shine. Everything was wonderful and perfect.

Finally she arrived at the kingdom singing. Usually most of the people are afraid of her, in fact, since she is always discreet, no one notices her but the ones who accidentally sees her and get scared. It was before, because that day anyone could notice her and they were confused by her singing and dancing way. They thought that she surely wasn't on her normal.

She entered the castle by the Princess Bubblegum's room balcony. Inside the room she found the princess wearing casual clothes, which was different for her, but Marceline liked it; for once it was good to change a little.

"Hey, Marceline!" she greeted while putting a picnic basket on the bed

"Good morning, Bonnie." She greeted gladly. "It's a wonderful day, don't you think?"

"Marcy, are you okay?" she raised an eyebrow in surprise while putting her hands on her hips

"No… Well, am I?" she asked, almost in rhetorical tone, collapsing on the bed. Her friend just giggled

"Okay, miss 'wonderful day'," she kidded, "let's go for our girl day."

They left the kingdom and went to a lake where they could spend the day for their picnic. In the whole walk to the perfect place – PB wanted it to be perfect – the passionate vampire talked how beautiful the grass, birds, trees, clouds and flowers were. Once in a while she would pick up a white flower and smells it before sighing as in love.

Despites acting in an obvious way, she would try to act her normal way when PB doubted the manner she was behaving, but her friend was able to figure it out easily, Bubblegum was one of the most – if not the most – intelligents beings in Ooo. Actually, she had figured it out when Jake told her about it. PB was anxious to talk about it and see her friend happy after her last break up.

The candy princess indeed wanted to talk about it, however, she needed to be calm and get to the point without tension. Firstly, they talked about what they have done since the last time they met, then they talked about some people of Ooo, surely PB made it to talk about Finn and see the vampire's reaction, but Marceline managed to hide it quite well or wasn't obvious enough.

"_Soo_ Marcy," now the princess' patience was over, but she maintained her composure, "what about you and Finn?"

"About us?" she blushed and felt exposed. "Th-there's nothing."

"Cool down, girl. Don't sweat it… I just asked it because you two have been spending some time together, so everything is thinking you're together."

Marceline's cheeks became redder and felt uneasy. A reply was being thought, but she took too long and PB got it.

"If you two don't have a thing, I suppose you have a fall for him…"

"No!" she was flustered, but had no argument

"Listen…" PB held the vampire's hand and looked into her eyes. "As your friend, I want you to be happy don't matter how difficult or far it seems… Remember when we had our little secret?" the princess blushed slightly and turned her face away. She breathed in and out, so she turned her head and kept on. "Well, I know it was a curiosity time, but you were happy, remember?"

"Yeah… (giggle) It was crazy."

"(giggle) Yeah, it was, but that's not exactly the point I want… after _our time_ you got sad and I said something to you, do you remember it?"

"I do… you said that I couldn't let a change go without a fight… I never knew why you said that, but it cheered me up."

"I said that because in the month after we 'broke up', I met someone who I really had feelings for, but I was feeling guilty for no reason, and never said a thing to him… I never moved on after all… He got away and never came back. (sniff)" she was sobbing and stopped for a while before keeping on. "Since then I've never met someone like him and I regret it every day… Slowly, the flame in my heart quenched and I couldn't love anyone anymore… (sigh) As you see, Marcy, a small action can make you regret your whole life, and that's why you should tell him what you feel if you love him, because there may not be another chance."

Tears were being shed. PB had never told that to Marceline which made the vampire cry both for feeling sorry for her friend and happy for the advice. They hugged tightly and shared kind words.

"Now… let's get out of here and set the things up for the slumber party."

**Meanwhile…**

In the beginning of the day, Jake woke Finn up for the adventure. He didn't have any place to go on mind, but he thought that one of them would figure something out.

The day was perfect. It was a sunny day with fresh breezes blowing once in a while, and the peace seemed to rule the whole land; no people in danger, no one asking for help… all in all, no problems to solve and, ironically, it was a problem for them. They needed to find some conflict or the adventure wouldn't happen; hence Jake wouldn't be able to talk to Finn.

Walking randomly, Jake had an idea. Probably they wouldn't be able to find trouble, but there'd always be a dungeon in which they could seek a treasure or a creature to fight. By the time he had the idea, he got a forest in his sight.

"What about a dungeon, buddy?" the dog said pointing to the forest

"That sounds math!" Finn jumped in excitement. "The first one to find a dungeon wins!"

He suggested and started running towards the forest while his brother took a moment to get it, but since Jake could stretch and realized the challenge; he quickly overtook Finn and began his search for the dungeon. When both were deep in the forest, they knocked several trees and rocks in an attempt to find an entrance to a dungeon.

It seemed to be a useless effort since nothing was found, at least for Jake who was considerably far from his brother, because Finn found a rock with strange symbols on it. He squinted and get closer to understand what it was, or try.

The symbols were, in fact, a different language, probably a chant to open a passage somewhere. He thought about calling Jake, he froze instead, not due to fear, but because of some voice whispering on his ear. Telling him to do things which he couldn't deny doing, luckily he was struggling and delaying the "orders" hoping that Jake would see him and help.

_Just read it, Finn… Just chant the spell and free me, Finn…_

That voice, somehow, reminded that hero about someone. A being he thought that was supposed to be locked in some dimension.

"Lich…" he whispered in an attempt to get away from that spell

_Oh, Finn… You took so long to notice… hahaha… But don't worry… I will reward you after I extinguish every life on the world…_

"No…" his voice still was a whisper. There was no focus on his mind and it was making the Lich control him. "I won't let you do it."

_But you are already letting me doing it…_

Indeed the Lich was right. Suddenly, Finn realized his situation, he was dusting the rock and making the symbols clear to read. He tried to move away, but without avail. Every attempt was a useless effort in which he was just wasting his energy.

When the dirty was all out of the rock surface, the symbols started glowing. It was green and would remind Finn about the Lich's well. Shivers ran through his body by the though while his hand moved to the first symbol; the forefinger was being used as a guide to read. Once he was close enough and his body was well positioned, his mouth began the chant on its own.

"_C'mon, Finn… Resist! Resist!"_ he thought while he was on the middle of the chant. He was powerless

The brave hero knew he needed to stop, but he couldn't. A tear ran down his face by the thought of losing everyone he knew. He remembered the years spent with Jake, the science days and task with PB, his date with Flame Princess and the jam sessions with Marceline, the daredevil vampire queen… Marceline. It was a name that made him remember what Jake said to him. What if he will never have a chance to tell her what he felt for her.

For a brief second, when he had Marceline on his mind, the spell seemed to disappear for a short while; however, it reappeared after she faded away from his thoughts. A sudden realization came to him: the vampire queen was the solution for that spell.

With no doubts, he started remembering the day both spent on the Vampire Kingdom, specially the moment when they kissed. He remembered all the feelings and sensations he had on that quick though great act. Then he remembered the week they have hung up and how their relationship grew stronger, although they didn't become boyfriend and girlfriend.

Slowly the Lich's voice disappeared and Finn stopped chanting those words. For the world's luck, he stopped on the very last word. It was short, but, at that moment, held the world's destiny. Now he was relieved and happy for be able to stop before a worse thing could happen. He needed to thank Marceline for that, however, that made him wonder why it only worked with her.

Finn walked away from that rock and sat by a small lake. Figuring out why he felt different next to her wasn't easy or hard. In fact, the problem wasn't to understand it at all, but admitting it. Being brave enough to say it and be sure it's for real.

"Hey, bro, why did you stop? Give up?" he kidded while sitting by his side

"No…" Finn thought about telling what happened, but Jake would freak out and be really worried, so he decided it was better if other person saw it. "I was just wondering about what you'd told me."

"About the feelings and stuff?"

"Yeah… Jake, when do you know you really lov-" he stopped, somehow that word was always odd for him. "you really, really like someone? I mean, how did you know you liked Lady?"

"Hehe. My bro is growing up, eh?" the dog begun with a smile. "You know, when I met Lady, I liked her, not like now, but she seemed nice, get it? Well, we talked and joked and after sometime I realized that I liked her… when we were close together, I felt like a part of me was completed, and I knew that I could rely on her and so did her."

"Thanks, Jake." He hugged his brother tightly

"No probs." Jake stood up and waited for Finn to do the same. "You know, I think there's no dungeon here, so what about building another gauntlet dock?"

"Sounds awesome!" he answered with a smile

They walked outwards that forest talking about where they have looked. Jake told all the places he looked, so did Finn with one exception.

All in all, they spent the day building the gauntlet dock, but managed to talk about relationships. Jake explained it and all the emotions related to someone you love and how the perfect person for you makes you feel. After all, Finn was getting more and more confident about how he felt about Marceline, but he still was unsure if she really felt the same. He knew that they have been different near each other, but he wasn't right whether it was his imagination or just some awkward moments.

He shrugged it off, or tried, and decided to enjoy the day, so his mind would have time to relax and set everything on the right place, then he could be sure about what he was experiencing. Now the two brothers were ready to face the gauntlet dock.

**Back to the Candy Kingdom**

Bubblegum, Marceline and some of the candy people who works in the castle managed to finish everything on time. They were a bit tired from setting the things for the slumber party; anyway the teenage girls were excited for the party and couldn't even wait for it. However, they needed to dress properly for it.

The candy princess put on her pink pajama. Usually she would have put on the rock t-shirt from Marceline, but since she gave it to Maja for her friend's teddy bear, she had to find another thing to wear. It was sad and she never told to Marceline about it.

"Uh, Bonnie?" she was putting on the nightgown that she borrowed from PB. It was pink, and she didn't like the color to wear, but she forgot to bring her own. "Why aren't you wearing the t-shirt I gave you?"

"Well, I traded it for your teddy bear when we were at Maja's." she said in a sad tone

"Ow, how cute!" she hugged her friend. "I'll never be able to return the favor."

"You don't need." PB hugged her tightly

Peppermint Butler knocked and went in. The friends pull away and looked to him.

"Princess, the guests are waiting in the Main Room."

"Right, we'll be there soon." PB said

They waited the butler to leave then the princess turned to Marceline, who was sitting on the bed by the time, and asked:

"Ready?"

"Wait a minute."

"What do you need?"

"This." She took a part of the nightgown and sucked all the color of that clothing. When she finished, she hiccupped by the amount of red she suck

Finally she was ready to go. Now the nightgown was white and it was, in her opinion, better to wear. Even Bubblegum had to admit it was better comparing to the pink. They smiled and walked out of the room towards the Main Room.

"I hope you left room for more."

"Yeah, I think I can eat a thing or two, but I wasn't hungry, just wanted to make this white… I haven't been hungry lately."

"I know why…" she stated in a mischievous tone before showing a grin. "Thinking about someone?"

"No! I-I-" she was flustered and embarrassed; she tried to disguise it by acting confidently. "I wasn't thinking about Finn."

"I didn't say his name." She stated smugly

Marceline was wordless. She was completely without reply because PB was right. Finn was the main reason why she couldn't eat, sleep or think well. Her friend just pretended to ignore it and made her way along with the embarrassed vampire. Despites Finn and Marceline think that no one really knew their "problem", everyone knew it, but to not cause trouble, they remained quiet. Everyone but LSP; it was the worst problem although it wasn't impossible to make her quiet about the topic.

"Haha! Forget it, girl!" she laughed

They walked to the Main Room and there were all the princesses for the slumber party. Small groups were formed according to the relationship each princess had with the other ones. They were talking, gossiping and suddenly stopped at the moment PB arrived.

"How are you all? Ready for the party?" she said while walking down the stairs with Marceline

All the princesses spoke different answers with the same meaning which is: they were alright and ready for what was coming.

"The first thing on the list is the feast. I demanded all your favorite foods. Please, follow me."

She made a gesture with her hand for them to follow her while walking towards the dining room. Indeed there were several kinds of foods on the large table, even the food Marceline liked. That abundance was making the princesses stomach snore while their eyes were mesmerized.

"Don't be shy, eat at will." PB said walking and sitting down on the main chair

"Yeah, girls, she's right!" LSP said. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving!"

Everyone laughed and sat down for the feast. LSP wasn't the only one hungry, because the other princesses were eating as much as someone who is starving. Obviously, they ate politely with one exception – LSP – however, it wasn't something that bothered anyone.

All in all, they ate, talked, joked and laughed the entire feast. Afterwards, they were led by PB to a special room for movies. It was big and full of pillows around to lie down and watch whatever is on the big screen. Also, the pillows were good for a pillow fight since they were soft and big, but it was supposed to happen after the movie.

"Okay, okay… Calm down." Bubblegum asked as the princesses were having some problem deciding which type of movie were better to watch. The stereotype would be they choosing the same genre of film which was romance or romantic comedy, but, instead, there were all kind of suggestions; from drama to sci-fi. "I think we're having some problem with it, so let's vote."

"Come off it, Bonnie!" Marceline exclaimed throwing a pillow on her face

"Okay, funny girl." Bubblegum said after chuckling. She grabbed the pillow and threw it back onto Marceline's face

"Soo… that's it." Her tone was challenging

The vampire stood up slowly and grabbed a pillow next to her. Silence reigned for some seconds. It wasn't an awkward moment; on the contrary, it was the silence any group make when everyone knows what's going to happen.

In that case pillow fight was about to happen. They were only waiting for Marceline's first move. Each second was like hours, but it was for a fun time. Anyway, the vampire breathed in and out, and then she threw the pillow towards PB in a quick motion.

Differently from expected, PB managed to dodge and threw a pillow which hit her friend. Everyone laughed and the fight began. There were no "comrades" on that battle, only "enemies".

The fun fact about the entire situation was that it was easy to hit someone and easier to get hit, but that was how the laughs were shared for some minutes. Afterwards they got tired and were without breath. Each princess was stretched out in some part of that room. So far none of them would be able to think what was coming next.

"Soo, gals," LSP began, "What about a truth or dare game?"

"Wooh! Sounds great!" PB exclaimed

Everyone rushed to where LSP was and made a circle. Then Bubblegum asked Peppermint Butler for an empty bottle which he fetched quickly. After he left the room, the princesses started giggling and whispering.

"Okay, let's do it!" Bubblegum said grabbing the bottle and positioning it to spin

"Wai-wai-wait!" SLP exclaimed. "Let's make it in a different way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you spin the bottle and when it stops the person who it's pointing to must choose truth or dare. Then the person who answered, or did the dare, will spin the bottle and so on! Good idea, eh?"

"Hmm… That's… It seems interesting." The candy princess said and kept on. "Everyone agrees?"

They nodded and Bubblegum felt safe to spin the bottle and begin the game. She was the first one, so there was tension and silence, but PB wasn't the tensest in the circle since she wouldn't have to answer or do anything.

Slowly the bottle stopped. The princesses were getting tenser each second which were passing. Barely they could wait to see the one who was about to choose truth or dare; even knowing they themselves would be that one. After some moments, the bottle stopped and it was pointing to Wildberry Princess.

"What do you choose?" PB asked raising an eyebrow. She thought about mess with Marceline about a _certain_ someone

"Hmm… I think I choose truth."

Bubblegum smiled; it was the chance to make her plan true.

"Okay." There was a grin. "Have you ever had a fell for _Finn_?"

"Uh… I-I…" she blushed while the other princesses were curious for the answer. "Well, yes."

Everyone giggled but Marceline who was gripping a pillow tight from her jealousy; however, managed to show a smile which only BP noticed it was false. When she looked at her friend, there was fire in her pupils, but she just laughed.

Wildberry Princess spun the bottle and the game kept on. Most of them chose truth, but the few ones who chose dare were brave enough to accomplish the tasks, although it weren't too difficult or dangerous as it would have been with boys. Anyway, all of them answered and/or did the dare but Marceline. In the beginning PB, who was very attentive to everything around, didn't mind her friend didn't have the chance to indeed be part of the game, she knew that the bottle would point at her at some moment, but it didn't happen, so she suspected there was something wrong.

Several times she calculated the chances of Marceline not being chosen, and this kind of situation was so rare and difficult to happen that the only option was that the vampire girl was controlling the bottle. It wasn't a surprising thing since Marceline liked to prank and not being pranked.

"Hey, girl, before spinning the bottle," PB called everyone attention, "Is there anyone here who didn't choose truth or dare?" she wanted to mess with her friend once again

Nothing was said or done to indicate someone who hasn't actually played the game. PB knew Marceline was omitting herself, but she wouldn't be "unpunished".

"Hey, Marcy, I think you haven't played it yet." the candy princess stated in an innocent manner

"Uh, yeah, but, uh." She was caught off guard and didn't have an immediate reply

"Come on, girl, it won't hurt." PB insisted already what kind of question to make, knowing that her friend would choose dare

"Okay, okay… jeez!"

"You're gonna choose truth or dare?" she raised an eyebrow anxious for the answer

"I-I…" while she stared at Bubblegum's eyes, she could feel the obvious face of _it's obvious that you're choosing truth_. She squinted, breathed in and out to finally get brave and answer. "I choose dare."

"Ooh ooh. Brave girl… So your dare will be…"

"C'mon, Bubblegum," LSP began, "She's like you BFF! You won't say a difficult dare… Lemme do it."

"Fine." PB said flatly

"So Marce, I know that you and Finn have a thing together..."

"We're just friends!" she exclaimed nervously

"Okay, okay." She gesticulated for Marceline to calm down then raised an eyebrow while putting her hands on her sides. "So I dare you to kiss him."

"Uh… What?" she felt embarrassed and was blushing, but there was a part of her that liked the idea

"Don't play dumb gal, you understood it pretty well."

"But he's not even here, nor near here."

"Go to his home and do it. I know you wanna kiss him, eh?"

"Well, I, uh…" she had no reply since it was exactly what she wanted

"Ooh ooh, I said it!" LSP exclaimed triumphantly. Everyone there was impressed and curious to see what was going to happen next

"(sigh) Okay, I…" she froze for a minute, just like everyone, especially PB who didn't think that her friend would confess her feelings. The talk they had was about confessing it to the loved one and Bubblegum knew her friend would barely be able to say it to Finn, who would say a group of unknown people. "I really like Finn." Everyone's jaw hit the floor. PB almost fainted. "I-I don't know, he just make me feel alive and don't want to miss this opportunity." She leaned backwards and let her body fall, so she could lie down on the pillows. Her countenance were showing passion and happiness

PB, still astonished, rushed towards her friend and whispered:

"What happened to you, Marcy? I thought you… uh, I don't know, you didn't want to say nothing."

"Yeah, but after our talk, I've been thinking about it and I discovered I didn't care anymore. I don't care I won't be with him forever… I just don't wanna miss this change of having a real love for the first time in my life…" she hugged PB and some tears ran down her face. "Thanks for the advice."

"They are always here for you, so am I." she let some tears run down her face as well

"Whoa, whoa! What's that?' LSP exclaimed. "The dare won't be done by itself

"C'mon, girl, it's an important thing here!" PB stated after pulling away

"That's alright, Bonnie. She just want to lift the tension… Lemme go." She hovered towards the window

"Go get him girl!" PB exclaimed. They shared a glance, then Bubblegum suggested in an enthusiastic way. "Who wanna gossip?"

Marceline flew to the Tree Fort and entered it since it was night and seemed there was nothing happening there, in other words, both Finn and Jake were sleeping.

She sneaked into the house since she didn't want to wake up them. Her objective was just wake up Finn and this part would be the most difficult since they used to sleep in the same room. She floated invisible around the treasure room, the first part of the house to be seen; something was wrong. The lights weren't only turned off; it was more like the lights weren't turned on. Some clues showed there was fight. Broken chairs and windows, and the room was a completely mess.

She knew something was wrong, it was obvious, but there was the need to find out what happened and where Finn and Jake were. It was the worst she could imagine, but the evidences were pointing to something bad although she didn't like to think about it.

"Fin-" her voice trailed off. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Finn! Jake!"

No reply.

"Come on, guys! This is serious!" She shouted while flying up to look for them upstairs. "Where are you?!"

She floated and looked for them, but didn't find them. For a moment, Marceline thought about calling PB, however, she was too worried to do something but find Finn. She searched in every part of the house and they weren't there. The only place left was their room, the only place that she decided to be the last since it could give her some hope; indeed it gave her hope.

"_Thanks Glob they are just sleeping!"_ she thought and almost said it out loud

She floated to the bedroom and, as expected, they were there. A sigh of relief was necessary to express how happy she was.

"_How cute you are…"_ she stated while floating next to Finn

He was stretched out on his bed and seemed he fell there from being too tired, just like his brother who barely is on his bed.

Finn was breathing peacefully and there was happiness on his face although it wasn't shown by a smile. She could not help but ran her fingers through his hair. It was the first time, she remembers, that she sees him sleeping without his hat or something covering his head.

"I wish I could see your dreams…" she whispered

"I-you…" he mumbled

She froze for a moment, but then realized that he was dreaming. She got closer to hear him clearly.

"Mar-Marceline…" it made her shiver. "I-I-I…"

"You what?" she whispered almost shouting from anxiety

"I lov…" he mumbled the remainder, rolled a little then smiled

Marceline's heart was pounding fast from happiness and excitement. She didn't know what to do. All her emotions turned into a tear which fell down and hit Finn's face; that tear made his dream fade out and slowly he opened his eyes to wake up.

"Marcy?"

"Finn…"

"Wh-ahem-What are you doing here?" his tone were showing surprise

"I needed to see you."

"Why?"

"Because… Uh…" she froze and blushed, so did him. "I need to tell you something."

"Yeah, me too." He sat up

"Really?"

There was a brief moment of silence like they knew what they needed to tell to each other; like they knew they were about to say the same thing.

"Let's do it together, okay?" she suggested and he nodded

"I- We…" they laughed and remained quiet for a moment. "I love you."

Finally they were in sync and were blushing, but it wasn't from embarrassment. It was from happiness.

They slowly get closer to each other and they hearts were pounding faster and faster. Their eyes closed and their lips were pressed together in a passionate kiss. Before they could realize, they were already embracing with hands running on each other bodies to feel the heat on their skins.

For the first time Marceline felt something different in a kiss, she already knew it, but haven't confirmed it yet. For the very first time she felt something beyond desire and momentary passion. That teenage vampire girl was now sure that a relationship with him was worth it. Finally she found her soulmate and she would do anything to not miss this chance.

"I-I…" he said when they pulled away. He was breathless and wordless too

"Yeah… I know…" she said while catching her breath

They didn't need to complete any phrase. Somehow their minds were like one in a way they could know each other thoughts and feelings; all due to a simple though important kiss.

"So… uh, wanna go out and, uh, enjoy the night?" he asked feeling confident. Different from the times he invited PB, he knew that the answer would be the one he wanted

"What do you think, _my king_?" she kidded and they laughed trying to not be loud

They went outside and walked under the moonlight while talking about random things, like two best friends, but with one tiny difference: they were holding hands and kissing like two lovers. However, despites all the good moments they were sharing, there was a moment she asked about the mess inside their house. The question made Finn swallow and stutter.

"What happened?" she asked sitting by a tree while looking at him

"Well, uh, I, uh…" he breathed in and out, and then answered. "I can't say exactly what happened, but some hooded guy broke into the tree fort and attacked us… Yeah." he shrugged. "He made a huge mess there, but Jake and I managed to kick his ass… unfortunately he escaped."

"Hmm… What did he…" she froze, so did Finn. They knew the answer and said it at the same time. "Baltazar!"

**Well, here we are… Sorry for taking so long, but how I explained: college. I don't know if this chapter is good because it's the first long (15 pages on word), so tell me what do you think? And as you probably have read, there's nothing to keep them forever together, I mean, she's immortal and he's mortal, also, there's someone trying to kill him. Then I have to ideas on my mind:**

**It can be a (sort of) tragic romance (if you got the hint) in which she keep living the rest of her life with good memories and knowing that she really felt love for the first time or…**

**I can find a way to make them be together, and this one includes Finn's dad…**

**What do you think? Any suggestions or criticism? Tell me all you think. Once again, sorry for taking too long…**


End file.
